Meet My Alter Ego
by chasemydreams
Summary: AU - Deeks and Kensi meet as Jason and Tracy, will it be a love story?
1. Chapter 1

On this chilly night in Los Angeles, outside of a bar named 'The Hangout' stood Kensi Blye, an NCIS Special Agent. But tonight she would leave Kensi behind and become Tracy Donald, an Art curator.

Being a Special Agent required you to have a few cover stories down your sleeve, Tracy was the one Kensi used socially, when she was out there going on first dates as was the case tonight.

She was supposed to meet David, a tall dark and handsome man she had randomly met during one of her morning run to her favorite bakery where they had the most amazing donuts! He had been wearing a suit at the time, and judging from the card he had given her, he was a real estate agent, so when she entered the bar they were meeting at, she would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised that he had decided to take her to a rather shady bar instead of a nice little restaurant.

She took a seat at the bar after scanning the room and not seeing David yet. Checking the time she saw that he was 10 minutes late. She hadn't been on time herself but since she was the first one there it didn't count, by thus she had a right to be annoyed. She decided to wait before ordering herself a drink, a free beer from her date would be a good enough apology for Kensi.

Taping her fingers on the counter, she looked around the place, taking it in. A couple of screens were on, showing a Lakers game, men were cheering and wooing their team, others were gathered around the pool tables, attracting bimbos, their own cheerleaders, for the night, most likely. Kensi felt overdressed in her favorite pair of jeans and a black silk blouse, her hair down, wavy. Nothing too fancy of course, but compared to the other women around, she clearly wasn't showing enough skin.

Her phone vibrating against her leg interrupted her wandering eyes. She took her phone out and saw that she received a text from David. 'Tracy, I'm sorry but something came up at work and I won't be able to get out of it tonight. Rain check?'

'Yeah right!' Kensi huffed as she put her phone back in her pocket, not even bothering with a reply, and got up before making her way to the door.

But before she could reach her destination, she bumped into what felt like a wall but turned out to be the chest of a man that had been rushing inside this, what she now chose to call, hell hole.

'What the hell? Doors open both ways you know!' Kensi barked while putting her blouse back in place, not looking up to that door opening challenged man.

'Sorry sunshine, let me make it up to you.' Finally raising her eyes to stare disaprovingly at this stranger, Kensi was taken aback when she saw a ginormous smirk adoring his tanned face, covered with a few days old scruff and blond wavy hair framing his face, making his bright blue eyes pop out. 'How about a drink? I'm Jason by the way.' Marty Deeks added, still smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Kensi stood there, speechless. The man had some nerves, but while his smirk annoyed her, she was tempted to take him up on his offer, out of simple curiosity.

'Why should I accept? I've been dying to get out of this place ever since I got here. And that was barely 10 minutes ago.' she said, crossing her arms over her chest, standing tall but still a couple of inches shorter than him.

Marty raised his eyebrow, checking his watch. '10 minutes huh? You've been stood up haven't you? That explains the sour mood.' Marty realized, a smile beginning to form again on his face before Kensi's finger shoved him.

'How dare you?! I haven't been stood up, if you must know he had a work emergency. He's a well educated man with a career that takes up a lot of his time at unfortunate moments. Unlike some people who look like they spend a little too much time at the beach.' Kensi finished her rant with a grin, proud of her not so much hidden insult.

But her grin faltered when his answer came with a laugh.

'Guilty as charged, I do like to spend time at the beach, surfing, it's called a hobby. You wouldn't believe it but I'm actually a well educated man myself.' Marty said.

'Oh yeah? And what exactly is it that you do?' Kensi asked, snorting.

'I'm a lawyer.' He said, fishing a business card from his backpocket and handing it to her.

'Jason Wyler, Attorney at Law...' She read. 'So now I'm the rude one, awkward.' She added, scrunching up her nose, looking adorable.

'It's alright, you'll be excused if you let me buy you that drink.' Marty said, his eyes shinning with mischief.

Kensi tried to keep the smile from showing on her face, rolled her eyes to fake being irritated by his insistance and finally agreed. 'Fine. Just one.'

Marty clapped his hands and gestured her toward a table in the corner near an untouched dartboard. 'Lead the way!'

Kensi sat down at the small table, it was nice, quieter than the bar. 'Weren't you here to meet someone? You seemed in a hurry.'

Marty waved her off. 'Nah, it can wait. My clients are busy right now anyway.' he said pointing toward the crowd around the pool tables. 'So what will you be having?'

'A beer.' Kensi answered. Usually on dates she would order a fruity drink, one of those cocktails with a little umbrella, it'd fit her Tracy persona, but this wasn't a date and she was seriously craving a good ol' beer right about now.

'Hey Tony! Two beers over here!' Marty whistled at the bartender.

'Coming right up, Jason.' Tony called back.

'So I take it you're a regular here?' Kensi noted.

'In the past few months yeah, my clients like to meet here rather than my office. I don't mind, this place ain't so bad once you get used to it.' He said, taking a sip of the beer that was deposited right in front of him. 'After all it's not everywhere that you can buy flavored condoms at the vending machine.' Marty said nonchalantly.

This caused Kensi who was drinking too, to split her beer right out. 'Oh, my god!'

'Perfect timing.' He grinned while handing her a napkin.

'This place keeps getting better.' Kensi chuckled, drying the table.

'Nothing says classy like flavored condoms.' Marty said, causing Kensi to let out a heartfelt laugh, making him contemplate her before talking again. 'So, tell me more about you.'

Kensi looked over at him, he had a pensive look on his face, making him even more handsome than he already was. Kensi always dreaded that part, fearing a slip up on even though her lies were well rehearsed. 'What do you wanna know?'

'Your name would be a good beginning.' Marty said leaning toward her.

'Right. My name's Tracy.' She said.

'Hmm, Tracy...You don't look like a Tracy.' He pondered out loud, putting his hands under his chin.

'What name would suit me better?' Kensi asked while peeling the label off of her bottle.

Marty stared at her, long and hard before he found his voice again. 'You look like a Fern.'

Kensi stopped what she was doing instantly. 'Don't you dare call me Fern!' When Marty just kept on staring at her, a smirk in place, she shoved the sole arm that was holding his head, making him laugh.

'Alright, alright! Geesh, I'm gonna finish the night bruised.' He said as he held up his hands in defense, still chuckling from her reaction at the nickname. 'So Tracy, what do you do for a living?'

'I'm an Art curator.' Kensi said clearing her throat, hoping to god that he wasn't into art which would make her cover slightly complicated. She knew it was a tricky cover, considering her knowledge of the subject was pretty close to zero, but art galleries were so cool and glamorous.

'I'm impressed. A sophisticated woman, I like that.' He gave her an appreciative smile, that contrary to many men, didn't make her feel diminished, quite the opposite actually.

Kensi was confused to realise that she was sad to be lying to him about that. Especially since she was the polar opposite of a sophisticated woman, she was a tomboy as she grew up and today still, she was the only woman out in the field at work where she was surrounded by men, she was as they said one of the guys. The rare times she was dressing up or using her sexuality were when undercover or when she was out there on a date or on the prowl.

Marty saw that he had lost her to her thoughts after mentioning her work so he decided to skip the subject and distract her from whatever was on her mind, not ready for the night to end yet. He enjoyed the company, more than he should. 'What do you say we give this dartboard a go huh?'

'That sounds fun!' The sound of his voice startling her back into the present.

'You any good?' He asked her as he got up and fetched the darts.

'I'm decent, I'm a little bit rusty tho.' Kensi said, knowing that she was much better than she let on, one of her specialities being to throw knives, darts would be a walk in the park for her.

'Well if you need assistance, I'll be happy to help you out.' Marty said with a cocky grin. 'Ladies first!'

'Look at that, chivalry isn't dead.' She grinned at him before concentrating and throwing her first dart. 'Not bad.'

And it really wasn't. She couldn't help herself and totally fail. She wanted a challenge and somehow she knew Jason would be able to compete without feeling threatened by her skills.

Marty followed suit, but was a tad less successful than Kensi. 'Aw man.' He said running a hand through his golden curls.

As she went to take her next shot, Kensi bumped his shoulder with hers. 'You know if you need assistance, I'll be happy to help you out.' She said challenging him.

Marty shook his head smiling, liking how she was trying to rile him up. When he saw that she was about to go for the kill he spoke up. 'Show me what you've got, Fern!'

As expected the nickname she already loathed made her miss the board altogether. 'Dude!' She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. 'Is that how you wanna play it? Dirty?'

Marty invaded her personal space and whispered in her ear. 'That's the only way I know how, Sunshine.'

Kensi watched him as he backed off, grinning from ear to ear. She was boiling, her competitive strike surging up and other feelings that she wasn't too keen on exploring caused by his recent proximity. The game went on, both taunting the other as much as they could, giving it their best shot to surpass the other. In the end Marty won, by being the most creative when it came to messing with his opponent. Although a few more bruises were sure to appear soon enough throughout his body.

'Jason Wyler, for the gold!' Marty cheered himself on after his victory.

'Don't brag too much, there was some serious unsportsman like conduct going on.' Kensi said, not loving the fact that she did loose, fair and square.

'Aw, Sunshine, don't be a sore loser. Want another beer to soothe your pain? As the winner I should be the one to get a free drink but hey I'm willing the be the bigger person here.' Marty said with a cocky smile that made her want to either slap him or grab him and kiss him.

And on that note she decided to bid him farewell before she did anything she might regret. 'I should get going, early morning tomorrow.' She said, picking her jacket from her chair.

Marty's smile fell. He was glad that her back was turned so she didn't see the pathetic look that was sure to be on his face at her words. Schooling his features he ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he seemed to have picked up around her tonight. 'Oh, sure, of course, no problem. I have stuff to do here anyway, work stuff as I said earlier.' He finished, clearing his throat, trying to get his brain to start working again.

'Right.' Kensi said, amused to see him babble.

'But you know if you wanna try your luck again at a darts game, you got my number. On the card I gave you earlier, in your right back pocket I think.' He finally finished, bitting his tongue to stop himself from adding anything else and embarrassing himself furthermore.

'Duly noted.' They both walked toward the bar's entrance, ready to part ways but not that willing. 'I had a nice time tonight, even though I've been stood up.'

'I thought you weren't stood up? I mean, nobody in their right mind would do that.' Marty said making Kensi blush at the genuine compliment.

'Well, whatever it was, I'm glad it happened.' She smiled shyly at him. 'I'll see you around then. Not around here that's pretty sure but you know, around.' Kensi said, opening the door.

Marty laughed, glad to see he wasn't the only one struggling to find the words to finish this evening. 'Got it. Goodnight!'

Kensi waved at him as she walked out the door. Once she reached her car and sat behind the wheel, Kensi looked back to the bar's sign thinking that 'The Hangout' wasn't such a bad place as she first thought it was. One Jason Tyler sure did brighten the place up. The smile that graced her lips as thoughts of blue eyes and golden hair invaded her mind, didn't wane until her head hit her pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days. Three days since Kensi's failed date with David, but successful encounter with one Jason Wyler. It was now Friday, the last day of the week as the team had just closed an ongoing case and were now working on their reports. But Kensi was focused on another matter altogether, Jason's business card that she held in her hands, debating whether or not she should call him.

While she had been busy ever since her night out, he'd often be on her mind, especially late at night when she would finally make it home to her beloved couch. It had been too late the previous nights to not make it seem like a booty call on her part if she gave him a call. Not a revolting thought, quite the opposite, but Kensi didn't want just that and this is were it got tricky. She was awful at second dates, but did the night they spent together counted as a first date when it hadn't been planed nor named? Could she break this self inflicted curse? She wanted to, badly.

'You alright, Kens?' Callen, her desk mate, asked her.

Callen's voice managed to break her staring contest with the card. 'Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to go make a call that's it.' She said as she stood up and went outside for privacy.

She left behind her Callen who looked solemnly at his partner Sam Hanna. 'What?' Sam finally said, dropping his pen.

'Don't you think she was acting weird?'

'For making a call? No.' Sam said. 'That's paranoid, even for you G.' He chuckled.

'She was staring at a lawyer's card for five minutes straight. Maybe she's in trouble.' Callen informed his partner.

This made Sam furrow his brow before he shook his head. 'If she needs us, she'll tell us. Let her handle whatever this is on her own for now, we'll keep an eye on her but that's it, understood?' He asked pointedly.

Raising his hands in mock defense, G said 'I didn't say anything!'

'You don't need to, I know how protective you can get and I also know how much she hates it when she's the one you worry about. Which leaves me in the middle, having to pick a side.'

'You're my partner, you should always take my side.' G said grinning.

'Women, G, never disagree with them, trust me. Particularly not that one. Now less talk, more work. If I don't make it home for dinner one more time this week my wife will kill me.' Sam said, going back to his report.

'So that's your secret, huh? Being whipped?' Called laughed.

Not bothering to stop writing Sam replied 'I'm happily married while you're indefinitely single, what do you think?'

Outside, Kensi was pacing back and forth, bitting her lower lip while composing Jason's number before pressing dial. 'Come on, pick up already!' She said after only two rings.

'Jason Wyler, attorney at law, how can I do you?' Marty Deeks finally answered cheerfully.

'According to the Kama Sutra, there's 64 ways you could do me...' Kensi stopped dead in her tracks, gaping.

'Come again?' Marty said, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

Kensi tilted her head backwards with a hand covering her eyes. 'Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that.' This earned her a heartfelt laugh from him. 'Who answers the phone like that anyway? Didn't you mean 'What can I do you for?''

'What can I say, I'm creative. And bored.' He said. 'It's nice to finally hear from you though, Fern.'

'Oh so it's too late to hang up and pretend this did not happen?' Kensi asked him smiling and resuming her pacing.

'Yeah, you're pretty much busted.'

'I'm sorry about that, the not calling you sooner part. I've been overwhelmed with work but the coast is clear now so I figured I'd call and see if you're up for anything.' She said trying to play it cool.

'Anything?' He grinned from ear to ear.

'Seriously, get your mind out of the gutter.'

'Ah but you make it so easy, Fern.'

'And stop calling me Fern for crying out loud!' Kensi was getting worked up, this man had the uncanny ability to get under her skin and make her loose her bearings in a heartbeat.

'Got it. So what do you feel like doing then, Sunshine?' Marty said, trading one nickname for another.

Kensi sighed, deciding to give up the battle, after all Tracy wasn't even her real name anyway. She stopped once again after deciding what she was in the mood for tonight. 'Dancing.'

Marty who up until now was lounging in his desk chair, feet on his desk, sat up instantly. 'Dancing? Like in a club?'

'Yes in a club. A girl's gotta get her groove going once in a while.' She said as she rolled her eyes.

Marty's free hand wandered in his messy curls, nervously. 'Yeah about that, men don't really do that.'

'What, dance?' Kensi snorted loudly at that.

'Get their groove on through dancing. I'm more of a triple B kind of guy.' He said.

'Triple B?' Kensi asked, confused.

'Beer, bar, ba..barf.' He said at last, clearing his throat.

'Barf, how manly.' She shook her head, smirking at his obvious lie on that last one.

'What can I say, I'm not as perfect as you thought I was.' Marty smiled, hoping to make her change her mind about her plans for the night.

'Clearly. You're not a very good liar either.' She said. 'But I'm not changing my mind, are you in or are you out? I can call you some other time, we could go drink a beer or you know, tea if you can't handle it.' She teased him all the while pressuring him to join her tonight. God she really wanted him to say yes, and that pissed her off a lot.

'Alright, alright I'm in. Geez, you're always this bossy?' He asked chuckling.

Kensi beamed. 'Pretty much, yeah. Meet me at the entrance of 'The Lash' at 8pm. Sharp.'

'Any other request?' He asked, secretly loving how she enjoyed, needed even, being in charge.

'Oh and Jason?' She said, barely listening to him anyway. 'Loose the tie.'

With that she hang up, a wicked grin plastered on her face, proud of herself. She loved to feel empowered, and after the beginning of that phone call it was a welcomed feeling. Once she was able to stop grinning, she put her phone and the precious business card back in her pocket before going back to her desk to finish her report. After insisting that he not be late, she couldn't be the one not on time, and she still had a form fitting dress and killer heels to put on before meeting Jason.

Her return in the bullpen raised the heads of her teammates. 'Everything okay?' Callen asked her.

'Yep, I'm good.' Kensi said, sitting next to him at her desk, eagerly attacking her report.

On her left, Callen exchanged a look with Sam who just shrugged, not seeing anything suspicious in the junior agent's attitude. Kensi was fighting the smile off her face hard. She wasn't good, not at all, she was great, more than great. The night was promising and at that moment she decided to stop worrying for once. She would have an amazing time tonight, whether or not this was a first or second date she was heading to.


	4. Chapter 4

After wishing her teammates a nice week end, Kensi stood two hours later in front of her mirror in yet another dress that she had tried on for her night out on the town with Jason. 'Damn it, none of these dresses are good enough!' Kensi said as she took it off and threw it on her bed, joining the bigger and bigger pile of dresses lying there. 'Next time I'll borrow something out of Hetty's wardrobe, she won't even realise it's gone.' She told herself as she looked for something else in her closet.

Kensi was messy, it was no secret, her coworkers even called her a hoarder but she wouldn't go that far, her closet though was a clear represantation of that skill of hers. She pushed all her blouses, shirts, jeans and whatnot, out of the way, hoping to find one last dress. Luck was on her side as her hand grabbed a plastic bag. 'What is this?'

Inside it was a red strapless dress. It was simple, just really short. Kensi remembered buying this dress last spring, she had wore it once, for barely an hour. That night she was planning on going out for the sole purpose of getting some, to put it crudely, but after missing lunch that day, the leftover pizza in her fridge was looking particularly appetizing. That's when it happened, once reheated she had attacked her slice with much gusto, too much maybe, as a bit fell on her dress leaving an ugly stain. Explaining why it now sat in the back of her closet ever since she got it back from the dry cleaners.

After having found the dress, everything else fell into place. Half an hour later Kensi was ready to go wearing in complement of the dress black heels that wouldn't make her taller than Jason but just as tall, her hair were down, wavy still, and some light makeup, nothing too heavy especially with that dress or she could just stand outside the club and start a new career path.

Kensi looked at the time on her phone and saw that she had still 45 minutes to spare before meeting Jason. She sat on the edge of her bed, looking around her bedroom considering what to do. She could clean up the mess that was currently taking up most of her bed but decided against it, knowing she could just push everything to the floor when she'll get back tonight. Okay so maybe she did have hoarding tendencies. Instead Kensi looked at her phone, typed a number she already had memorized by heart and added a quick message that simply said 'Are you ready?'

She stood up but before she could start pacing, once again today, her phone vibrated in her left hand. As expected it was a text from Jason saying 'I can be there in 15 minutes if you want.' Kensi smiled, typing a quick 'Alright' in return before grabbing her small handbag for the night and her car keys on her way out, eager to start this night.

10 minutes later Kensi was parked in front of the club, looking out her window to see if she could spot Jason but she couldn't see him yet. She decided to step out of her car and go wait for him as planned in front of the entrance. But before she started walking, a hand on her shoulder made her tense, and try to ignore all her instincts that told her to take down whoever that was!

As she turned around Kensi was met with Jason Wyler, a sheepish smile on his face. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.'

Kensi smiled, she couldn't help it he was so cute. 'Luckily for you I don't scare easily.' She told him.

Marty gave her a once over, how could he not she was a sight for sore eyes. 'You look...hot.' He finally said, not being able to use a lesser adjective to describe her tonight. She was hot and judging by the smirk on her face, she knew it.

'Thanks. That's what I was going for.' She said, watching him smile at her reply. 'You don't look too bad yourself.'

'Oh stop it, you're gonna make me blush!' Marty said making Kensi snort, gracefully, if there was such a thing.

Turning toward the entrance she asked him 'Shall we?'

Marty nodded. 'We shall. After you, temptress.' He added.

Kensi looked over her shoulder and winked at him as they made their way inside the buzzing club for a wild night ahead of themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

Once inside, Kensi a regular at this club, lead them to the bar to start the night with a drink. The music was loud, as you'd expect in any club, but people could still hear themselves talking without needing to whisper in each other's ears.

'So what's your poison tonight?' Marty asked Kensi once at the bar waiting for the bartender to notice them.

Kensi considered what she was in the mood for, this occasion didn't call for beer, usually she'd go for a fruity cocktail but since their first encounter Kensi had pretty much thrown aside her alias's persona's likes and dislikes. 'Tequila.' She finally answered.

He raised his hand to get the bartender's attention. 'Tequila sunrise or tequila shots?'

Kensi looked at him with both eyebrow raised, not needing any words to make her thoughts clear. 'Of course tequila shots it is, what was I thinking.' He laughed shaking his head.

Once served three shots each, Kensi told him to 'Drink up! After that we're off dancing mister and once there, there is no stopping me.' as she held for him his first shot, her own in her other hand.

'Dear god what have I gotten myself into.' He said throwing back his drink.

Kensi leaned on the bar, facing him. 'What's with you and dancing? Are you that bad at it? Is that it, you're embarassed?' She asked him, wondering why he made it sound like his worst nightmare.

At that Marty who was about to drink up his third and last shot, so far, put the small glass down and invaded her personal space looking cocky. 'Au contraire, Princess. I'm so good at it that it'll blow your mind!'

Kensi bit back a snort, amused by his surge of confidence the second she challenges him. 'Oh really?'

'Really. You've met your match lady. I just didn't want to take your ego down a notch, I'm a gentleman.' Marty said, articulating the last word.

This time Kensi couldn't keep the laugh locked inside. 'Prove it, beach boy!' She told him, holding her glass, waiting for him to do likewise.

'Cheers, darling.' He said, earning himself a disapproving glance from Kensi at yet again another new nickname, before taking more liquid courage.

Right after that, they made their way to the dancefloor, Kensi guided by Marty's hand on her lower back. The music selected was some sort of electro house, as far as he could tell. Not Marty's favorite but appropriate for the place.

The two of them stared at each other awkwardly before Marty cleared his throat. 'Just so I'm clear, where is it safe to put my hands?'

'Anywhere over the belt is safe territory.' She told him. She just might believe him when he says he's a...

'Anywhere?' He added breaking her silent thought, wriggling his eyebrows.

And just like that her previous thought was proven wrong before she even had time to finish it. 'Jason.' She warned him.

He laughed, still loving to tease her every chance he got. A new song started, giving them the opportunity to join the crowd and start dancing.

They were tentative at first, but after a couple of songs they got into it and Kensi was surprised to see that Jason hadn't been lying, he could hold his own out here, he knew what he was doing and so far his hands weren't crossing any line, to her dismay.

She loved dancing, especially when she had a good partner, like tonight. When a new song came on, one of her favorites, she turned around so that her back was resting against Jason's chest. The air was hot, her hair were sticking to her skin, she was about to free her neck but Jason's hand stopped her while his other took care of it. The feel of his fingers across her neck sent shivers down her spine. She didn't dare to stare at him over her shoulder, afraid to see the emotions in his gorgeous blue eyes, mirroring her own. Desire, lust, curiosity.

Feeling bold she grabbed the hand that was respectfully resting on her hip to guide it toward her leg, where her oh so short dress ended. The contact of his palm on her naked tight felt incredible, she's pretty sure a groan escaped her parted lips.

The hand that wasn't setting her skin on fire, made its way on her stomach bringing her closer to him. So close that she could feel his breath on the nape of her neck. She was craving the contact of his stubble against her tender flesh. Things were getting out of hand really fast, she somehow managed to think in a corner of her mind. She suddenly remembered the chaos awaiting her in her bedroom, she should have cleaned up because all she wanted right now was to throw him on said bed, but on second thought a wall would work, heck her front door would be just as good, too.

Her plans were abruptly interrupted as the club's DJ decided then was a good time to interact with his audience. She couldn't help herself as she shook against Justin, frightened by the sudden noise.

'I thought you didn't scare easily?' She heard him tease in her ear.

She turned around and shoved him in the shoulder lightly. 'Shut up.' She said with a small smile, grateful for the distraction he was providing, stopping the situation from being awkward. 'How about more drinks?'

'Yeah sure. Why don't you get us a table over there and I'll fetch the drinks?' Marty proposed as affected as she was by their dance and in need of a few seconds to himself to gather his bearings anew.

Kensi sat at their table and put her head in her hands trying to calm herself before he came back with their drinks. At this point she wasn't sure more tequila was a wise idea, she felt out of control enough. But there Jason stood in front of her without tequila.

'Beer?' She asked an eyebrow raised.

'Yeah I thought it might be a good choice if we wanna be able to drive.' He explained. 'But if you want I can go back and...' He continued.

She smiled and shook her head. 'No it's fine. Perfect actually. I didn't eat tonight so it's for the best. '

'You want something?' Marty asked her, gesturing toward the bar before taking a sip.

'It can wait, I spotted a hot dog truck I know further down the street.' Kensi waved him off.

'A hot dog fan uh? I know where the best is at. A few miles south of San Diego, they'd blow your mind!'

His enthusiasm made her smile, his eyes were wide open, his hands now free of his beer and gesticulating around. 'That good?'

'Oh yeah. I'll take you there sometime. Or give you the address. Whatever. ' He added nonchalantly. But failing miserably just like every time he tried.

Kensi watched him starring at the label of his beer, his brows furrowed. A fond smile appeared on her face. 'I'd like that.' She said, her voice barely audible over the music.

This prompted Marty to look up, surprise and wonder painting his handsome face. 'You would?'

Kensi shrugged while swallowing. 'Why not, you won me over with that closing argument.' She grinned pretty proud of her joke.

But the best part was hearing Jason's laugh, his head thrown back. 'Guilty as charged.' He told her with a smile remaining on his face. Then he leaned forward and told her in confidence. 'But the best thing you'll ever put in your mouth...' He stopped noticing her glare. 'Taste...' It was still there. 'Any synonym I'll come up with here will sound bad so just indulge me here, alright?'

Kensi snickered but allowed him to finish. 'Go on.'

'Fish tacos. There. At my favorite beach where I go surf. Fresh, spicy, overall yummy!' He ended, reaching back in his seat.

'I'm more of a sugar addict but you're almost making me drool.'

'Here I was hoping that looking at me would be enough to make that happen.' Marty smirked.

'It could, if you had chocolate all over your face...And there it goes again, no brain to mouth filter.' She said as she shook her head at her slip up, again.

'About that. Kama sutra?' He said with a mischief glint in his eyes, loving to bring this up.

This made Kensi groan loudly. 'Can we not go there?'

'While your attempt to dissuade me with whatever you're trying to do with your stunning eyes is cute, not a chance.'

'I'm surprised that you could only come up with 64 though. Some of us are book smart and some street smart, I guess' He added.

'I was only quoting wikipedia. I tend to do that, a lot.' She told him, embarrassed. 'And just so you know, I'm both.' She said quickly recovering, not able to let him get away with that.

'Oh Fern, well played.' He said clinking his bottle against hers.

They smiled at each other and drank up all the while chatting amicably. Minutes later, both were done and decided to head out, bypassing the dance floor.

The fresh air was welcomed by the pair. They walked side by side, Kensi wishing she could just trade her heels for something much comfortable, like her bunny slippers for instance.

Marty saw her grimacing. 'Everything alright?'

Kensi considered waving him off but chose to tell him the truth instead. 'Actually no. My feet are killing me.'

'Do you want a piggyback ride?' He offered with a smile

'No, the truck is not that close, but I have running shoes in my trunk if you don't mind a quick stop. I'm parked over there.' She said, pointing toward the other side of the road.

A few minutes later Kensi was closing her car once again, her feet finally free from her high heels.

'Gotta say, I think you're starting a new trend here. Those sneakers do go well with that dress.' Marty stated in mock seriousness.

'Every girl on America's Next Top Model will wear that before you know it ' She added with a snort.

'Oh that show...' He started before Kensi interrupted him.

'Is my favorite so careful how you finish that sentence. ' She told him with a finger raised.

'Funny you should say that, it's my favorite too. I'm really really into...fashion.' He said grinning from ear to ear.

'God you're disgusting. ' Kensi said, giving him a sideway punch on his shoulder as they neared their destination.

'Ouch! And you're violent! You know how many bruise I counted after our dart game? 5!'

Kensi shook her head, amused by his dramatic antics. 'Oh please! You're either lying or you just bruise easily.'

Marty stopped walking and turned to face her his arms crossed against his chest. 'Oh really? Want me to show you? My favorite has to be the one on my ass though.'

Oh god, Kensi thought, the amount of dirt this man already had to embarrass her was unreal. 'I'm sorry. Now can we eat, I'm starving.' She said trying to hide the blush sure to cover her face.

'Alright, I know better than to mess with an hungry woman.' Marty joked. 'What will you have?'

'The proud mary.' Kensi replied right away not even bothering to check the menu. 'And the Violet Beauregarde.' She could sense his disbelieving gaze on her. 'What. I did say I was starving.' She reminded him defensively.

Marty smiled at her warmly. 'I didn't say anything. I'm mostly impressed.' He turned back to the food truck and examined the various choices available. 'I'll get the Beanie Wieni just for the name.'

This made her roll her eyes, not that she should be surprised. 'What are you, 12?'

'I'm 31 actually, but close enough.' He said as he bumped his shoulder against hers.

After receiving their order, they agreed to walk to the boardwalk at the end of the street and find a bench where they could enjoy their hot dogs.

Breaking the comfortable silence, Kensi decided to ask Jason a question thay had been on her mind. 'Can I ask you a question?'

'Yeah sure.' He said with a mouth full.

'Do you think tonight went well?' She asked somewhat shyly.

Marty watched her for a moment. She was staring into space, apprehending his answer. 'Yeah. More than well as far as I'm concerned.' He said grinning from ear to ear.

'Good. I'm usually horrible at second dates. Not that this is really a second date since that night at the bar wasn't really a date but. ..' She mumbled hurriedly, unable to stop herself.

But thankfully the man sitting next to her took pity on her and made it stop. 'Hey Tracy take it easy.' He said bitting back a laugh. 'As entertaining as you are right now, take a deep breath for me.' Rubbing his hand down her back. 'And for the record, this is a second date. The third will be on Sunday just so you know.' He said smugly.

Kensi laughed at his assurance. 'I don't get a say?'

'No. I'm in charge for this one.' A strand of her hair fell on her face that he delicately put behind her ear. 'You're something else, you know that?'

'How so?' She asked her voice barely above a whisper.

'You just are. You're unlike any girl I've ever met. You're not hidding behind a mask, not afraid to drink tequila shots and beer or eat to your stomach's content or trade your high heels for something comfortable because vanity is not one of your concern, you know you're gorgeous anyway. You're a confident woman, not a needy girl who aim to please under false pretense.'

Kensi leaned into his hand that was now cupping her face, looking at him straight in the eyes. In that moment she wished her life was different. Everything he said was true, around him she wasn't acting, she couldn't. But in the end she was still lying to him, because to him her name was Tracy, not Kensi, she was an Art curator, not an NCIS Agent. And for the first time, she hated it. She had been warned, by her teammates and even her boss, of the danger of living under a false identity, but until she met Jason it hadn't been a big concern for her, something more than a fling was the furthest thing from her mind. Before.

Now here she was sitting across a man, who triggered emotions inside herself that she had long thought gone. And it petrified her. Her silence was worrying him, she could tell, thinking he had gone too far, or said something wrong. When the truth was that every word falling from his mouth had been just right, what she didn't even know she wanted to hear. She could feel his touch waning, but her hand entwined around his, keeping it in place. The faint glint in his eyes at the gesture made her heart clench.

Throwing caution to the wind, Kensi leaned into Jason, her lips parting in anticipation before closing the remaining distance between them and brushed her lips against his at last. He didn't need any more encouraging to kiss her back. The kiss that had started softly soon became passionate, his tongue sliding between her lips as she let out a moan, his arm encircling her waist, bringing her impossibly closer to him, chest to chest, her hand tangled in his golden locks, their tongues battling for dominance. Soon the need for air made them break apart, but their foreheads remained connected as their lungs burned, both trying to catch their breath, their hands always entwined between them.

After a few seconds, Marty was the first to speak, his voice husky, the lust obvious. 'You um- You have mustard on your dress.'

'What?' Kensi asked, still in a daze.

'Your hot dog, it fell and left a mustard stain on your dress.' He clarified, clearing his throat.

Kensi looked down to see the remain of her second hot dog at her feet. She then saw the stain in question and swore under her breath. 'Guess this is heading for the dry cleaners once again.' She told herself shaking her head smiling before tilting her head to the side and stare at Jason, her hand previously at the nape of his neck now resting on his thigh.

'So we should do that again.' Marty said.

'Kiss?' Kensi asked, amused.

'No. Well yeah, that definitely. A lot. But I meant the whole hanging out thing.' He said, obviously still affected by their kiss.

This time she couldn't help but snort. 'We are, remember, on Sunday?' She reminded him.

'Oh god.' He whined before nuzzling his head in her neck, hugging her. 'I'm an idiot.' He said, sending vibrations through her body, making her laugh.

'Maybe just a little. Don't beat yourself up, we all have our crosses to bear.' She teased him.

He raised his head, not letting go of her. 'And what's yours?'

'I'm a messy eater.' She said with a sigh.

He was looking at her again with this tender smile on his face. 'You're adorable!' He finally said.

'Right, adorable. Nice.' She said as she started to get up, pulling his arm to get him up also. 'Come on, it's getting chilly. Let's walk.' She told him.

Kensi lead the way, bringing his arm around her shoulders not letting go of his hand until they reached her car a while later. She was standing against the passenger car's door, Jason right in front of her, swinging back and forth on his feet, hands in his pockets, grinning at each other.

'So Sunday?' Kensi said.

'Yeah. I'll call you about the details tomorrow. I gotta meet my clients so don't stay near your phone all day long.' He winked at her.

To which she rolled her eyes. 'Because that's obviously something I'd do.'

Marty smiled before putting a hand against the car next to her head and lifting her face toward his with his other hand for a kiss. This one was more chaste than their first, Kensi was the first to pull away but not before lightly biting his lower lip teasingly.

'I will see you on Sunday then.' Marty said, backing away, allowing her the space needed to get into her car.

'You will. Goodnight.' She told him with one last smile before getting in.

'Good night, indeed.' Marty murmured as he saw her drive away.


End file.
